


The Front Desk

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec in Love, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: A young shadowhunter hits on Magnus and challenges his boyfriend to a duel, not knowing who Magnus Bane's boyfriend.Told from the perspective of a OFC, Steph, but who really is she?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softshumjr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshumjr/gifts).



> Disclaimer : these characters do not belong to me.
> 
> This story started of as a ficlet but then expanded beyond my control. Not beta read, all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (For softshumjr, who unknowingly inspired me to start back writing. Thank you so much young person Marta! You're awesome and I hope i did you proud. xoxox)

Steph absolutely loved working at the front desk of the New York Insititute. 

Since Alec Lightwood was appointed Head of said Institute, a change was felt in the atmosphere. 

Before the Institute felt cold, informal. Whispered conversations in the corridor with fear of being overheard. Proper postures were taken as to not appear weak. The atmosphere seemed grey and bleak.

Now the place appears brighter somehow. Lighter. The colours of the stained glass shines, painting the walls with a beautiful array of colours. Laughter can be heard along the walls. Shadowhunters having idle chat and openly smiling at each other. 

The institute has also been opened up for downworder allies, who visit regularly, for both work related and casual meetings.

Today Steph was stationed at the front desk with a new recruite, Jacob Longhorn. He was as arrogant as he was irritating. Sure she was human enough to appreciate his goodlooks, 6ft tall with black hair, amazing green eyes but everything was ruined the moment he opened his mouth. Steph spend the last 2 hours listening to him tell stories about himself. She was seriously considering running a seraph blade through his tongue to get him to shut up. 

Her ususal role entails greeting and assisting anyone new to the institute and directing them to their correct location. As a newcomer, it is fairly easy to get lost, seeing that all floors look the exactly the same, if you are not familiar with the surroundings. 

Unfortunely, today was a particularly quiet day, granting Longhorn few interruptions to his endless stories. "Maybe he likes the sound of his own voice." Steph thought to herself.

She was ready to pull her hair out when, thankfully, the front doors opened to much needed distraction and in walked Magnus Bane. 

 

Today he was dressed in a tight black leather pants, a deep burgundy shirt with beautiful gold etching at the neck line, the top buttons undone showing off smooth caramel skin. His signature ear cuff shone in the morning light, along with a few necklaces, when he walked. His nails were painted in the same colour as his shirt with rings adoring his fingers. His hair was styled to perfection, swept expertly to one side, with the red highlights at the tips. He also wore a leather jacket that didnt fit quite right as Steph was accostom seeing him. It was a little too tight at the shoulders compared to the jackets he usually wore. She had a nagging suspicion that it belonged to the one shadowhunter he most certainly came to visit.

His makeup was elegant as usual, with his signature winged black eyelinder, red and gold eyeshadows in perfect blend on his eyelids and glitter highlights making his strong cheek bones stand out, giving his face a beautiful glow.

When Magnus noticed Steph at the front desk, he turned and walked directly to her, a grin on his face. 

"Good morning Stephanie, my dear. How are you on this lovely day?" He greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning to you! Its lovely to see you. My aunt wanted me to thank you for the healing potion you made for her. She says she's feeling alot better and will be able to go back to work in no time. Thank you Magnus. I dont know what i would do without my aunt. She's everything to me" 

Steph was told that she lost her parent early in life. She has been with her aunt as long as she can remember, living a mundane life. It wasn't until she met and accidently knocked down a glamoured Isabelle Lightwood that she knew she was different. She was a shadowhunter and she had no idea who her birth parents were.

A light touch on her shoulder brought Steph out her thoughts. Magnus was leaning slightly over the desk, looking at her with a concerned expression but he didnt push. He never does. He knows eventually when she is ready to talk, he will he there to listen.

"Tell her that she is most welcome. Glad i can be of service. You know i will always help if i can Stephanie. You are one of my favourite shadowhunters" He said with a wink. It warmed Steph's heart to feel the genuine kindess coming off Magnus.

"On that note, where are my other favourite shadowhunters? The place seems quieter than usual." Magnus observed.

"They all went on a mission. Intel came of a demon infestation. Mundanes stumbled upon it. Luke called Alec for back up." She informed him.

"Wait. Did Alec accompany them as well?" Magnus was surprised. Usually Alec was too drowned in paper work and clave meetings to have time for missions anymore.

"Yup. Bossman says he needs some action before he turns into a diplomat. He says to take him out if he ever becomes like that. He didnt want anyone thinking he's getting soft. Needs to honed in his skills and make sure Jace knows he still got it." Steph retold the last conversation she had with the boss before left.

Magnus chuckled at that. "Sounds like Alec."

Jacob choose that exact moment to make his presence known. Until then, they both forgot he was there.

"Hey. Name's Jacob Longhorn. Havent seen you around here before. I would definetly rememebr that beautiful face." A confident smirk on face as he put his hand out to Magnus for a handshake.

Magnus shook his hand and replied kindly, "nice to meet you, young shadowhunter. I am Magnus Bane, highwarlock of brooklyn. Thank you for the compliment, it is very kind of you."

"I would love to get to know you better. Do you want to get dinner with me later?" Jacob leaned over the desk to get closer to Magnus.

"As lovely as that sounds Mr. Longhorn, i have to respectfully decline. I am in a very happy and committed relationship and i do not think my boyfriend would approve of me going on a date with someone else." Magnus said not unkindly.

"He cannot be committed if he doesnt stay be your side. If it was me, i would never leave your side" Jacob flirted shamelessly

"Spoken like someone who has never been in a relationship" Steph commented sarcastically to Jacob.

 

Before he can reply, a portal opened in the main hall, some feet away from the front desk. First through the portal was Simon and Clary, then Jace, then Isabelle (looking as beautiful as ever even after a battle and no Steph does not have a crush), and lastly Alec.

Both girls made straight for the front desk. They exchanged greetings and hugs when they saw Magnus and a friendly wave to Steph. Magnus inspected Simon and Jace for any injuries, fussing over them like a motherhen with her children. 

When they all left to clean up, Alec approach the desk to where Magnus stood.

"Good morning Steph, Longhorn. Quiet day today?" He inquired to Steph.

"Yes sir. Only Mr. Bane came through in the last 3 hours" Steph reported, shooting a small smile at Magnus, who returned the gesture before facing Alec.

"And good morning to you Mr. Bane. Are you here for our lunch meeting?" He asked, the corner of his mouth raising slightly.

"Why yes Mr. Lightwood, i do believe we have a lunch meeting today. Are you available right now?" 

"Offcourse. My schedule is always clear when time to discuss important issues with the high warlock of brooklyn."

Anyone with a little ounce of commom sense could see that the head of the institute and the high warlock were flirting with eachother. 

Unfortunely, Jacob Longhorn, was not one of those people. 

He tapped Magnus on his shoulder to get his attention. "So Magnus, can i pick you up at 7 tonight for that dinner, you know as friends? I'm sure your boyfriend would not have any issues with you going out with a friend. But if he does, i can handle him for you." he smirked.

Alec looked at Jacob, as if noticing him for the first time, his eyebrows raised in astonishment. "Let me get this clear before the conversation continues Longhorn. You are asking Magnus Bane out on a date, knowing he has a boyfriend and then agreeing to take on said boyfriend if he gets upset by it. Is that whats going on so far?" He asked glancing Magnus, then back to Jacob.

"You are correct Alexander." Magnus replied.

"It should be mentioned that Magnus did say he is in a relationship and declined a date with Jacob." Steph interjected, looking at her boss' expression.

To her surprise, Alec was not angry or outraged. He looked mildly annoyed but mostly amused by the situation. He looked like a man secure in his relationship and has complete faith and trust in his partner. He shared a knowing glance with Magnus, a silent communication between 2 people who know eachother so well, they do not require words to be on the same page.

Alec then faced Jacob, "I can arrange a duel for you with Mr. Bane's boyfriend in the training room in the next hour, if you are so willing and ready to fight for his honour. What say you Longhorn?"

"I will glady challenge him sir. Let him try and best me. I will be there."

With the decision made, Alec and Magnus left to have their lunch meeting in Alec's office.

 

"What the hell?! By the angel Jacob, are you out of your mind?! You just met Magnus Bane and you dont even know who is boyfriend is. How can you possibly challenge a person to a duel for a date with their own boyfriend? It makes no sense" Steph scolded him.

Jacob had a dreamy look on his face when he replied, "Sorry Steph. But he was too beautiful. I couldnt help myself. Need to see more of him. I wasnt thinking straight" 

"Clearly." she snickered. "Come on. You should do some last minute training. You made your bed, go lie in it."

"I'm not worried. I mean how tough can this guy be." Jacob puffed out his chest with confidence, as he walked to the training room.

"You have no idea." Steph muttered as she trailed behind him.

 

When they arrived at the training room, a small gathering of people were already there, making use of the facilities.

Steph sparred with Jacob for the duration of time. He was pretty good but he would be no match for Alec Lightwood, of that Steph was sure.

If anyone did any research on the New York Institute, they would find that Alexander Lightwood is one of the best shadowhunters of the current generation. He excels in both academic and fighting. Jace maybe seen as the golden boy, the perfect solider but Alec was just as strong a solider, maybe even better at combat. Many do not realize that he consciously chose to be in the background. He is often underestimated with dire consequence to his enemies. There was a reason why he was the youngest shadowhunter to hold the position as the head of the institute, with the best results to date.

Longhorn was so dead.....

 

At exact 1:00pm, Alec came into the training room, followed by Magnus and Jace.

Sensing something was about to go down, a small crowd had garthered in the room. 

Jace walked to the middle of the room and called for Jacob to join him on the mat. 

"Longhorn, you issued a challenge to someone. Choose your weapon or hand to hand combat. First one to get their opponent on their backs, win the duel." Jace showed Jacob the display of weapons.

"I choose hand to hand combat sir. I preper to beat my opponent without the hinderance of a weapon." he stated confidently.

"Good choice then. Will the challenger step to the map and accept the terms of the duel so it can begin?" Jace spoke to the entire room.

Jacob had to admit to himself, of all the people in that room, he was not expecting this. It felt like his heart fell out of his chest when he saw none other than Alec Lightwood walk towards Jace and himself at the training mat. Alec was changed in a fresh black tshirt and black sweat pants with his usual combat boots. His hazel eyes watching Jacob intently.

His heart started beating so fast, he swore he was having a heart attack. It began beating even faster when he heard Alec say, "I accept his challenge."

"Oh shit. I'm dead." Jacob thought to himself, planning his course of action in his head. "Maybe if i attack as soon as Jace calls it, i will be able to surprise him and flip him over. Easy" His confidence slowly returned. He could do this.

 

As soon as Jace gave the signal to begin, Jacob immediately lounged at Alec.

Steph admired his determination, his actions were stupid but points for determination.  
Unfortunetly for Jacob, determination counted for nothing. 

 

Alec was stronger, better, faster and alot more experienced. He read Jacob's move easily. He showed no effort when he blocked the blow, his body dropped low, one foot spread out to swipe the younger boys feet from under him, causing him to fall flat on his back on the floor. 

The duel was over in a manner of seconds.

"Well that was anti-climatic. All that anticipation." Jace whispered to Steph, making her laugh, as he stood next to her for all of 15 seconds.

Alec offered his hand to Jacob, who grasped it firmly, pulling him to his feet. 

Jacob's head hanging in shame as he apologized to Alec, "I'm so sorry sir. I didnt know Magnus was your boyfriend. I didnt mean for it to escalate as it did. I was just trying to impress him." 

Alec stared at Jacob then turned his gaze on Magnus as the warlock came to stand next to him. He took the other man's hand in his, fingers clasped together. They stood staring and smiling at eachother for a bit, until Alec finally turned to address Jacob and the small crowd that garthered to witness the fight. 

When Alec spoke, his voice was full authority, speaking loud enough and clear for everyone to hear.  
"Let that be a lesson to you and everyone here. Consent is extremely important. Respect other peoples' relationships. When someone tells you no, it means no. When they tell you they are in a relationship, respect their boundaries. For anyone who is confused about the nature of this duel, let me be very clear. I am Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the head of the New York Institute. To my right is Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He is the love of my life. We here at the New York Institiute do not discriminate against sexuality or race or who you are in a relationship with. We are all equal whether we have angel blood or demon blood, children of the night or moon, we are all part of humanity. It is time we start acting like it. Anyone have a problem with that can request a transfer to another institute. As long as your choices do not interfere with your work or cause harm to anyone, you are free to do as pleased. Lets try and break sterotypes and work together for a better world. Dismissed."

The crowd dispersed leaving Jacob and Steph with Alec and Magnus, who's hands were still intertwined.

"I am so very sorry. I didnt know what came over me to do that. I didnt know Magnus was your boyfriend sir. And i apologize to you as well Magnus. I was out of line." Jacob apolozied profusely.

"Saying you didnt know we were in a relationship changes nothing Longhorn. The fact is that the situation occured. You disrespected Magnus and ignored him when he told you he was not interested. Your actions could have caused serious repercussions both personally and professionally, if the situation were different. It would have undone all the progress we made in the shadow world if you had pissed off the wrong person. For this insurbordination, you are officially moved to weapons cleaning duty until I decide otherwise. Report to Jace in the morning for your new gear. You are dismissed Longhorn." Alec words were final. 

Jacob left the training room, hopefully to reflect on his actions.

Steph watched him leave. " i guess that's my cue to leave. That was interesting to say the least. Enjoy your afternoon gentlemen" she smiled at them and turned to leave. She heard Alec's voice calling her name.

"Hey Steph. I just wanted to thank you for all your hard work. You were one of the few who supported me since the beginning with no complaints and i will always be grateful for that. Just know that whenever you're ready to know who your birth parents are, i'm here to help any way i can. My resources are your resources." He squeezed her shoulders lightly. 

"Dont be a stranger Stephanie, my dear." Magnus sent her a warm smile before he and Alec left through a portal Magnus created.

The smile never left Steph's face as she returned to her post at the front desk. She was extremely lucky to be at the New York Institute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph's orgins are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Back at it again with Steph. I had no idea where this came from but i hope you guys enjoy it. :)

_The man walked towards the house, his steps determined. What he had to do was beyond difficult. He was about to break not only one, but two hearts. He could not avoid it, it was the only way to keep his family safe. He needed to be strong and heartless._

_His wife was in the kitchen when he entered. She was feeding the little one. Her smile brightened when she saw him._

_"Hi honey. I made your favourite for dinner." She told him lovingly._

_He needed to get out of there quickly. He had to rip the bandage off, no sugar coating._

_"Sorry Ami, but I cant stay. I have something important to tell you and I need you to be quiet until I’m finished." He told her firmly. She put down the bowl and looked at him with a hurtful expression._

 

Steph woke up, her skin was coated in sweat. What was that? Who were those people? What was the man about to say?

She needed answers. Maybe she can finally take up Magnus and Alec's offer for help. The dreams were happening too frequent that they were starting to feel like memories.

Steph found herself making the familiar journey to Magnus and Alec's loft. She began to feel nervous as she knocked on the door. What if these co-called memories were repressed for a reason? Was she really ready to know what it could reveal?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice when Magnus opened the door. He watched her stare into space for a couple minutes before he gently shook her shoulders to bring her back to reality.

"Hi sweetheart," he greeted her. He was casually dressed in loose green pants and a black cardigan. Didn’t look like his usual attire, Steph would guess it was Alec's clothes again. She guessed the sweater would be even more baggy on Alec himself. He looked happy and comfortable. He was wearing minimal make up with only black eyeliner, decorating his beautiful eyes. "I'm guessing you came because you need some answers." He smiled warmly at her, inviting her inside, guiding her to the couch.

"Hey. Um yea, I think I need some help. I don’t know what to do Magnus, so I came to you guys. I hope your offer still stands." She sat down looking at her hands.

"Off course. I'm going to make us a cup of tea and you can tell me what's going on." He got up and headed to the kitchen.

Just then Alec walked out their bedroom, freshly showered using a towel to dry his hair. He was in black sweat pants and a green t-shirt. He hadn’t notice her sitting on the couch. "Hey babe, who was at the door?"

He walked to stand behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around the warlock's waist, kissing him on the temple.

"Stephanie is on the couch. She came over to talk to us." He turned to kiss him sweetly on the lips while he caressed his cheek, then turned him and gently pushed him to Steph's direction.

"Hey Steph." He greeted her as he threw the towel on a nearby chair then sitting in the arm chair next to the couch so that Magnus could sit next to her.

"Hey Boss. Sorry for disturbing you guys on your free time." She said softly.

"Nah it's okay. We always have time for family and friends, Steph." They watched as Magnus made his way to them. He gave Alec a cup of black coffee then kissed him on the forehead. He then sat next to Steph on the couch. He placed a cup of steaming camomile tea in front her. She send him a grateful smile.

"Well my dear, tell us what has you troubled." He said as he sipped his own tea, watching her patiently, giving her all her all the time she needed to formulate her words.

"I've been having these dreams. Well not dreams. Its actually the same dream over and over. But the faces are blurred and the voices are muffled so I cant make out anything. I can tell there is a man and a woman. I think a baby was there too but I cant be too sure. He was about to tell the woman something but I wake up every time before he gets the words out. Its so frustrating." Steph related her predicament to them.

"Can I see this dream?" Magus asked. When she nodded, he moved closer to her and placed his hands on her temples. "I need you to take a deep calming breath and think about the dream again. Can you do that?" He inquired kindly. He wasn’t going to push if she wasn’t ready.

"No..I mean yes I can." She followed his instructions and told him when she was ready.

Magnus began chanting, his eyes rolled back as he experienced Steph's memories. Steph felt the intrusion in her mind, her instincts were telling her to reject the intruder but her common sense knew to let him in. Alec observed silently but alert in case they needed assistance.

When the chanting stopped and his eyes returned to normal, he released her in a dazed state. She didn’t see when Alec moved so that he could catch his boyfriend before he hit the floor. He held Magnus against him as the other regained his bearings. It wasn’t that it weakened him but her memory was intense making him slightly delirious. He only ever got that feeling once before when he had to tap into Jace and Clary's mind for the prophecy.

"Your memories aren’t blocked from you by an outside entity. Its quite the opposite. I strongly believe that the subconscious of your younger self is preventing you from reliving the memory. Its as if you are protecting yourself from the emotional pain experiences by that memory so you locked it away. The people must be your parents and the baby is you."

It was Alec who replied, " so what do we do now?"

"The best bet is to check the Institute's archive. The house looks distinctly like it was located in Alicante so there has to be some sort of birth record for you, Stephanie." He was still leaning on Alec, as he reached out to grasp Steph's hand. She held on tightly to her anchor.

"So we're headed to the Institute then. The files should be in the restricted section of the Library. Luckily we know the Head of the Institute." Alec smirked wiggling his eyebrows, trying to lightening the mood. He counted it as a success when he saw both mouths curved a little.

"Thank you. Both of you. I don’t know what I would do without your support." Her voice shaking.

"You never have to thank us sweetheart." Magnus pulled her in for a hug. Alec's hand wrapped around his lover's waist, moved to pat Steph on the back in a comforting manner.

"Alright. Let's go." They all stood. Magnus magicked formal attire for himself along with his usual accessories and make-up. Alec went to grab a jacket as Magnus created a portal to the main hall of the Institute.

They were greeted by Jace as soon as they entered the hall.

"Thank the angel I saw you guys. I swear I’m really close to impaling Longhorn with my dagger. I don’t know how you did it Steph but you have to teach me to survive Longhorn's endless story telling." He was waving his hands dramatically making her chuckle lightly. "Where you guys headed and can I help, please?"

Alec looked to Steph in silent permission, in which she nodded. "We're heading to the Library. Steph might be getting memory flashes of her past so we're going to check birthing records or articles or anything we can find to help find out who her parents are." He told Jace softy to not be overheard.

"Okay. I'm glad to be of assistance with whatever you guys need. I have an idea. Meet you in the library. Got to get something from my room first." He jogged to his destination.

  
When Jace finally met them in the library, he had a couple of beat up leather bound books in his hand. It looked like old journals.  
"Hey. I figured since you are brave enough to dive into your past, I can too. I found some of my biological father's journals in the Herondale manor last time Clary and I checked it out. Maybe he wrote something helpful about your parents. You never know." He took a seat next to her.

They all sat in comfortable silence, the only noise to be heard was their breathing and the occasional page turning.

Suddenly Jace stood up, knocking over his chair, startling the others. A shocked expression on his face.

"What's the matter Jace?" Alec asked his parabatai cautiously. Jace held his hand up for Alec to wait till he was finished reading whatever seemed to surprise him.

After a short while, he looked up and stared at Steph. He held the book out to her. "You need to read this." he told her softly handing her the journal, gently resting a hand on her shoulder.

He motioned to Magnus and Alec to follow him to the other side of the library to give Steph some privacy as she read the journal, but also to update them on what was written.

She took a deep calming breath before looking at the pages. She began to read.

_My dearest son._

_I do not know your name yet but I am hoping your mother will agree to name you Jonathon, after the first shadowhunter. Not much are aware of it but he was a Herondale. The blood of the angel is stronger with our bloodline. A blessing but also a curse you will have to endure when you get older. I will explain all this to you when the time is right._

_You might be wondering why I am writing to you instead of talking to you in person. One of the reasons is that I have been getting a gut feeling that I will not be alive much longer. I am afraid I might not be around to watch you grow up into a great man I know you will become some day._

_The other reason is because I am ashamed. Ashamed of the man I became. Ashamed because I allowed others to dictate the way I live my life. Ashamed that I gave up my happiness for duty. Ashamed that a kept this secret for so long._

_Please know that your mother is very important to me and I have come to care for her deeply. Just as I will love you with my all when you are born. But your mother is not the love of my life. I fear my heart would never accept her as such because it belongs to someone else. We shadowhunters tend to fall in love once._

_I do not know if you will ever know about this but I was married before I met your mother. Her name was Amatis Graymark. We fell in love very young. She was suppose to be my forever. Her brother, Lucian was Valentine's parabatai. He was attacked by werewolves, changing him. He is a shadowhunter no more but a downworlder._

_I let Valentine and my mother convince me that the entire Graymark family is tainted and they can no longer be associated with the Herondale name. I allowed them pressure me into divorcing my wife. I left her in a time of need, making her think she and her family were at fault. I can never get her heartbroken image out my head. It haunts my dreams to this day._

_But I pushed them down as best as I could and did my duty. You were born. The one thing I will never regret in this situation, is you Jonathon. Never forget that. Whatever happens in the future, whether I am alive or not, just know that I love you._

_I am writing to you, in the event that I don’t survive this war, to beg of you a favour. I know I have no right to ask this of you but I need you to find someone for me. Someone who is very important to me and I hope she can be important to you as well._

_You have a sister, Jonathon. She would be 3 years older than you are. Her name is Stephanie Fiona Herondale. She looks exactly like her mother. It is my dream for you both to grow up as siblings but it might never be a possibility._

_If you find her, tell her that I am sorry. Sorry for all the pain and heartache I put her through. I had no choice to leave because Valentine wanted to cause harm to them if I stayed. I was too coward to stand up for what was right. I will never be able to make up for all the wrong I did but I can only hope that some day you both can forgive me._

  
Steph dropped the book. She couldn’t read anymore. The tears were clouding her vision. She felt numb but full of pain at the exact same time. She felt arms wrap around her in a fierce hug. Instinctively she knew it was Jace. She held on, the tears falling freely now, she had no control over them.

She was a Herondale. Jace was her brother. The Alpha of the New York werewolves was her uncle. She knew Jace's father was dead, her father. She had no idea what happened to her mother. As fast as she got answers, new questions were popping up.

She pulled away from Jace gently. "Is my mother still alive?" She looked at Alec, she needed to know.

The look on his face was not giving her a positive vibe. "I'm sorry Steph. She passed away in the war against Valentine. She fought brave and died in battle."

She held on to Jace tighter, as if gravity were her enemy, threatening to take her away into the abyss. He rubbed her back soothingly. She could feel his tears fall on her hair. Jace was her younger brother. She wasn’t alone anymore. She had family now.

A new wave of tears washed over her as she felt Magnus and Alec join the hug. Sad tears for the lost of her parents, never getting to know them. Happy tears for a family she can still have and form a bound with. She no longer felt alone. She was surrounded by these amazing people who genuinely cared about her. She had more questions to ask but for now, she couldn’t wait to see what the future holds.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to help my writer's block. What you guys thought about Steph's lineage? I honestly had no idea where this was going to go but i'm proud of it. Might continue her journey depending on your responses. :)  
> Kudos are always welcomed. Comments are greatly encouraged.


End file.
